Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by atenea2410
Summary: Gohan padece de una grave enfermedad del corazón, cuya cura es desconocida por los médicos.Videl se ve obligada a tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida, la que decidirá el destino de su amado...Y quizás, su propio destino.


_DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE, AL IGUAL QUE SUS PERSONAJES, SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRO TORIYAMA._

* * *

_¿Qué voy hacer contigo amor?_  
_¿amarte y respetarte_  
_hasta que la muerte me haga olvidarte?_  
_¿o tendré que resignarme_  
_a quererte aún después de que dejes de respirar?_  
_estoy destinado a llorar_  
_por ti, por lo que no fue_  
_por lo que siempre soñé._

_Tovléz_

**_HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE_**

No...Por favor, dime que no es verdad, dime que todo esto no es más que una cruel y ridícula pesadilla…

Sigo parada en frente de aquella puerta metálica. Ya ni siento la mano de lo entumecida que la tengo por agarrar el pomo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Diez? ¿Una hora?

No lo sé, no estoy muy segura de cuánto tiempo llevó parada frente a la puerta. No soy capaz de abrirla. No quiero saber qué es lo que hay al otro lado.

Miré la pequeña plaquita, de un color dorado mugriento, que se alzaba sobre el arco de la puerta. La habitación 213…A partir de ahora, odiaré ese número el resto de mi vida.

En algún lugar de mi corazón, encerrado en lo más profundo, quizás dónde solo reina la lógica, algo me grita que realmente sé que es lo que se esconde al otro lado de aquel rectángulo de metal. Encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes recubiertas de yeso blanco se encuentre mi mayor temor, mi peor pesadilla…

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido ensordecedor que, por algún motivo, me recordó a la fúnebre melodía que resuena cuando los presos caminan por el corredero de la muerte

El rostro de una mujer se asomó por la rendija de la puerta. Al verme, Chi-Chi esbozó una triste sonrisa.

La observe con atención. Parecía mucho más mayor desde la última vez que la vi –Apenas veinticuatro horas antes-y cansada, muy cansada. Dos enormes bolsas de color morado se abrían bajo sus ojos, y las arrugas de la frente y del cuello parecían más pronunciadas y hundidas. Su cabello, normalmente sujetado en un elegante moño, estaba despeinado y fuera de su sitio.

Las marcas que surcaban su pálido rostro dejaban ver que había estado llorando durante toda la noche.

Se apartó ligeramente de la puerta, invitándome a entrar.

Me tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, y con paso vacilante me adentré en la habitación. Nadas más entrar, me inundó el desagradable olor a antiséptico y a azufre.

Ese olor me pone enferma. Hace que recuerde donde me encuentro, que no puedo escapar.

Escuché como Chi-Chi cerró la puerta tras de mí, luego, posó sus manos en mi espalda y me empujó suavemente hacia delante.

Uno…Dos…Tres metros. Aquella distancia tan corta, me pareció eterna.

Miré al hombre que se encontraba a mi lado, sentado en una silla. Al percatarse de mi presencia, se levantó rápidamente. Goku me observó de arriba abajo, luego, sonrió falsamente. Él también parecía cansado, y tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por haber llorado.

Me posó la mano sobre el hombro, supongo que para darme ánimos y mostrarme su apoyo. Se apartó de mi camino y, junto a su esposa, se situaron a mi espalda. Por el rabillo del ojo observe como se abrazaban con fuerza.

Miré hacia delante y lo vi, vi aquello que no quería ver, aquello que tanto temía. Una parte de mi, aún se negaba a admitir que fuera real.

Hay estaba él…Hay se encontraba el amor de mi vida.

Me acerque a él, y con sumo cuidado, le aparté un mechón de cabello enredado y graso de la frente.

Me dejé caer en la silla que estaba a mi lado, y sostuve su mano entre la mía. Por más que lo miraba, no podía creer que él fuera mi Gohan. No parecía la misma persona con la que ayer, contraje matrimonio.

Sus mejillas, infantilmente sonrojadas, no mostraban color alguno y el resto de su piel se había tornado de una palidez enfermiza. Sus labios habían perdido su color rosado natural, y ahora reflejaban un inquietante color morado.

Lo que más me asusto fue como se sentía su piel. Sus cálidos brazos, con los que tanto me gusta rodearme en invierno, tenían un tacto frió, gélido. Tuve la sensación de que sujetaba la mano de un muerto.

Estallé en lágrimas. No sé cómo había comenzado a llorar. Tampoco me importaba. Lo único que sabía es que estaba recostada sobre su pecho, llorando y gimiendo como si me estuvieran matando. Esperaba que se levantara y me abrazara con todas sus fuerzas, que me susurrara al oído que todo estaba bien y que era una tonta por llorar sin motivo. Pero ese gesto nunca llegó.

Goku me sujetó suavemente por los hombros y me obligó a incorporarme, enseguida, su esposa se acercó y me abrazó. Nadie mejor que ella sabe cómo me siento.

Me acompañó al exterior de la habitación, y me ayudó a sentarme en una de las sillas de espera.

Estuvo sentada a mi lado hasta que conseguí calmarme, apoyándome en silencio. Realmente agradecí que hiciera eso.

Goku prefirió quedarse dentro, acompañando a su hijo. No parecía muy cómodo estando rodeado de mujeres llorando.

Cuando logré recobrar la serenidad por completo, insistí en volver a entrar en la habitación.

Estuve el resto de la tarde junto a mi esposo, sin atreverme a separarme de su lado ni un mísero segundo.

Sus padres también permanecieron en la habitación. Únicamente salieron para ir a la cafetería de la planta baja a la hora de almorzar. Me pidieron que los acompañara, decían que necesitaba despejarme y descansar, pero me negué en rotundo a dejar solo a mi marido.

Durante la tarde también hubo más visitas. Todos nuestros amigos vinieron a visitar a su viejo compañero, pero todos ellos salieron de la habitación con la misma expresión de espanto y horror, que intentaban disimular bajo una mueca, que, en teoría, debía de ser una sonrisa.

Supongo que debe ser realmente perturbador ver a aquel joven valiente y fuerte, al hombre que durante su infancia libró tantas batallas y que, a la tierna edad de once años, derrotó al temible monstruo Cell, postrado en una cama de hospital y con el escalofriante aspecto de un difunto.

Incluso Vegeta parecía consternado después de haberlo visto.

Le di un suave beso a mi amado en la frente, y le acaricié delicadamente el lugar donde lo había besado. Deseó que se despierte…Deseó que se encuentre bien.

Los médicos aún no saben con certeza que es lo que le ocurre, y no tienen claro si pueden hacer algo para ayudarle. Solo saben que sea lo que sea que tiene, es grave.

y yo sigo aquí, en una interminable espera por saber que le va a pasar a mi marido…Si va a poder ver otro amanecer.

Me aparté un mechón del pelo que me tapaba los ojos, y lo arrastré hasta detrás de la oreja. Al hacerlo, me percaté de la alianza que llevaba en la mano derecha.

Ayer, mi querido Gohan, ataviado con un elegante traje de chaqué blanco (que resaltaba de forma casi mágica sus hermosos ojos y su cabello azabache) con una reluciente sonrisa adornando su bello rostro, me colocó con una graciosa reverencia en el dedo anular un anillo bañado en oro, con un pequeño diamante prediciendo el centro.

¿Realmente ocurrió ayer? Parece tan lejano…

Por algún motivo, las palabras del cura resonaron en mi cabeza: _Videl Satán, __¿Aceptas como legítimo esposo a Son Gohan, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?…_

Sin dudarlo ni un instante, yo acepté ese eterno juramento. Volvería a hacerlo tantas veces como fuera necesario…

Suspiré pesadamente y, echándole un pequeño vistazo a mi bello durmiente, salí de la habitación.

Todas las miradas se centraron en mí cuando aparecí por la puerta, pero al verme, sus rostros se tiñeron de decepción y volvieron a lo que quieran que estuvieran haciendo.

Supongo que tenían la esperanza de que al abrirse la puerta, en lugar de ver a una desaliñada chica con el rostro hinchado por las lágrimas, fuera a un alegre Gohan, sano y salvo, el que apareciera.

Contemplé a todos nuestros amigos que han querido quedarse fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo, esperando alguna noticia estable que, de verdad, especifique el estado en que se encuentra mi Gohan.

Goku y Chi-Chi estaban sentados justo en frente de la puerta de la habitación, esperando en silencio. Krillin intentaba (sin ningún resultado) animar a la pareja, contando, lo que me pareció, anécdotas del pasado. A su izquierda, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han charlaban en voz baja. No puedo oír lo que dicen, pero sus rostros tienen un aspecto serio.

El hermano pequeño de Gohan, Goten, se encontraba sentado al lado de sus padres, con la mirada perdida. Trunks lo observaba con lástima, sin saber que decir para poder animarle.

También Piccolo y Vegeta se encontraban allí, algo alejados del resto, apoyados en una pared con los brazos cruzados y el rostro en blanco. Tal vez no lo admitieran, pero también estaban preocupados por Gohan, sobre todo Piccolo. Alguna que otra vez, Gohan me comentó que fue su maestro…Y con el tiempo, su mejor amigo.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado, intentando no producir ningún ruido. Cuando giré la esquina, en el final del pasillo, vi a Bulma junto a la esposa de Krillin y su hija caminando de regreso al pasillo de la espera eterna. La pequeña llevaba un refresco entre las manos, a si que supongo que habían ido a comprárselo.

Bulma me sonrió al pasar a mi lado, pero yo no les devolví el gesto. No tengo ninguna gana de sonreír.

Me paré frente a la máquina expendedora, y tras introducir el dinero, apreté el botón correspondiente a un café con leche. Necesitó aclarar mi mente, ordenar mis pensamientos…

Mientras esperaba a que el café estuviera listo, fui testigo de cómo el viejo Roshi intentaba "cautivar" a una enfermera bastante jovencita y de rostro bonito. A su lado, Oulong, Puar y Chaoz observaban con desagrado al anciano y luego, estallaban en carcajadas cuando la enfermera le pegó una bofetada al viejo por haberse ido de las manos, literalmente.

No pude evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

Me acerqué a ellos y les di las gracias. Después de todo, es la primera vez que sonrío en lo llevo de día.

Me acomodé en la pequeña sillita junto a la cama de mi marido, con un vaso desechable llenó de café humeante entre mis manos. Pensé en mañana, se supone que es cuando íbamos a salir de viaje para nuestra luna de miel. Una semana solos en un paraíso veraniego, únicamente él y yo para celebrar nuestro amor…Espero que tengamos que aplazarla…No suspenderla.

Suspiré pesadamente, y le di un pequeño sorbo a mi café. Asqueroso…Realmente odio el café de los hospitales…

Dejé el vaso sobre la mesita que tenía en frente, y con mucho cuidado para no desconectar o dañar los incontables tubos que se clavaban sin piedad en el brazo y en distintos lugares del cuerpo de mi marido, de los que seguramente dependía su vida, me recosté a su lado, en un hueco que estaba libre en el filo de la cama. Me las apañé para rodear su torso con las manos, en un delicadísimo abrazo.

Parece tan tranquilo, tan lleno de paz...Es como si estuviera durmiendo, sumido en un profundo sueño.

Pero su casi inexistente respiración, y su temperatura glacial me recuerdan que no está echando la siesta de media tarde.

Me gustaría rezar, rezar para que se pusiera bien…pero sé que no serviría de nada.

Dios existe, pero no es un ser todo poderoso capaz de curar cualquier mal y realizar milagros con un simple movimiento de su mano. Es solo un jovencito que está preocupado por su amigo, que ha intentado ayudarle y ha hecho todo lo posible para curarlo, pero que, a pesar de todo, no lo ha conseguido.

Lo último que quiero es hacer que Dende se sienta culpable por mis súplicas, asustarlo con mi desesperación.

Me acurruqué cerca de mi marido, y le acaricié aquel suave pelo azabache que tanto me gusta (pensándolo bien, adoro todo en él), pero que ahora estaba completamente enmarañado y sucio.

Le besé en la mejilla, y dejé que el tiempo pasara mientras yo lo observaba con cariño, recordando todos y cada unos de los momentos que pasamos juntos, buenos y aquellos no tan buenos, desde que nos conocimos, pasando por nuestro primer beso y por cuando se me declaró (se me escapó una risita tonta al recordarlo) y terminando por nuestra boda.

Quiero tener muchos recuerdos más junto a él, quiero enseñarles a nuestros nietecitos un gigantesco álbum repleto de fotos que cuenten historias, historias de nuestra larga vida en familia.

Paso el tiempo lentamente, pero Gohan no dio ningún indicio de mejorar.

Al caer la tarde, nuestros amigos comenzaron a irse, uno a uno, hasta que solo quedamos yo y la pequeña familia Son en el hospital. Bueno, nosotros y Piccolo.

Cuando toda la gente se marchó, nuestro amigo verde entró en la habitación y se apoyó en la esquinita que hay junto a la ventana, al lado izquierdo de la cama en la que descansa mi esposo.

Desde entonces no se ha movido ni un centímetro de allí. Creó que tampoco que ha quitado el ojo de encima a su antiguo alumno. Es curioso, pero su silenciosa presencia me relaja de alguna forma... Siento que mientras él siga vigilándolo, mi amado estará a salvo.

Debió de percatarse de que lo estaba observando, porque desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia mí. Me sonrió suavemente, muy suavemente, luego, volvió a centrarse en mi marido.

Es una persona algo extraña…Ahora que lo pienso, desde que conocí a Gohan mi vida también ha sido bastante extraña…

Me gusta que sea así…

Arreglé los elegantes claveles, de un purísimo color blanco, que había sobre la mesita. Ha sido todo un detalle por parte de Bulma traer unas flores tan bonitas…Le dan cierta alegría a la habitación.

Mientras batallaba con las flores para que estas quedaran rectas, me percaté, a través de la puerta entre abierta, de que un medico hablaba con Goku y Chi-Chi. Estaban demasiados lejos como para oír la conversación, pero el rostro del médico era grave. Cuando terminaron de hablar, Chi-Chi se desmoronó entre los brazos de su marido y lloró, lloró como si no existiera el mañana. A su lado, Goten se desplomó sobre la silla más cercana y hundió el rostro entre sus manos. Sus hombros se convulsionaron de forma violenta al hacerlo.

Pero lo más escalofriante de la situación, era ver llorar a Goku.

Sentí como se me paraba el corazón…

Desvié la mirada hacia Piccolo, en una pregunta silenciosa.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al ver como una lágrima se asomaba por la esquina de su ojo derecho.

Yo no había oído la conversación, pero por lo visto, él sí que la había escuchado. No eran buenas noticias.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que había comenzado a temblar….

Piccolo me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hasta salir de la habitación, donde el médico se acercó a mí. El hombre iba a explicarme lo que pasaba cuando Goku le llamó la atención, pidiéndole que no lo hiciera con un movimiento de cabeza.

Él y su esposa preferían contarme personalmente la situación.

Chi-Chi se sentó junto a su hijo menor y lo abrazó con cariño. Goten no musitó palabra alguna, ni hizo algún esfuerzo por devolverle el abrazo. Simplemente, dejó que la mujer envolviera sus brazos en torno a él.

Goku me tiró de la mano para que yo también tomara asiento y yo, obedientemente, cumplí lo que me pedía. Se posicionó delante de mí, se agachó en cuclillas y agarró mis manos con las suyas.

Respiró profundamente, luego, se preparó mentalmente para explicarme todo, absolutamente todo.

Los médicos les habían comunicado que su hijo padecía de una grave enfermedad del corazón, de la que desconocían la cura. No sabían que más podían hacer para ayudarle, y mucho menos, salvarle.

Nos contó el triste destino que le esperaba a mi Gohan.

La primera opción, según ellos la más probable, es que sufriría en silencio hasta que, muy lentamente, pereciera poco a poco.

La otra alternativa es que, si es una persona luchadora (mi Gohan lo es), esquivaría la terrible muerte que le avecinaba la enfermedad, pero, pese a todo, viviría el resto de su vida como un vegetal, sumido en un profundo coma. Sería una muerte en vida.

Lloré, lloré sin consuelo durante algo más de dos horas. Mi cerebro no lograba asimilar esa información…No podía creer, no, ¡me negaba a creer que fuera a perderlo!

Goku y Piccolo intentaron explicarme porque no podrían revivirlo con las esferas del dragón, algo de que solo concedía la vida a aquellos que, cuando murieron, su vida hubiera sido arrebatada injustamente, a los que fueron asesinados. No podía resucitar a aquellos que habían perecido en manos de alguna causa natural, como por ejemplo, una enfermedad incurable…

La verdad es que no les había prestado mucha atención, no lograba concentrarme, no era capaz de apaciguar la gigantesca pena que albergaba mi corazón. Solo podía pensar en él, en su reluciente sonrisa y en sus ojos llenos de vida…

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en arrebatármelo?

No, no lo permitiría, no pienso dejar que el cruel destino sea el que controle nuestras vidas. No dejaré que sea él el que se lo lleve…

En ese momento tomé una decisión. Quizás la decisión más difícil de mi vida…

Me enjugué las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y le supliqué al médico que por favor me dejaran a solas con mi marido.

El anciano hombre asintió comprensivo, entendiendo mi situación, y concedió mi caprichoso deseo.

Me acerqué lentamente a mi enamorado, escuchando como mis pisadas resonaban fríamente en aquel suelo recubierto de losetas blancas. Me detuve delante de él.

Me pareció tan frágil, tan tranquilo…

Sé que es una estupidez, pero en ese momento tuve la sensación de que en cualquier momento se despertaría y bajaría de un salto de la cama. Como era de suponer, eso jamás ocurrió.

Le acaricié el rostro, palpando todas y cada unas de sus facciones, recorriendo con los dedos cada arruga de la cara, cada componente, deteniéndome únicamente en los labios. Los recorrí una vez más con el dedo, y sin poder resistirlo por más tiempo, le di un suave beso en los labios.

Aunque su tacto era frió, disfrute del dulce sabor de su boca. Tenía el irresistible dulzor de la miel. Él y únicamente él, era mi dulce favorito.

Me separé lentamente de él, lamentando el tener que dejar de saborear aquel néctar de origen celestial. Le miré directamente a los ojos. Me imaginé que sus preciosas pupilas azabaches me observaban a través de los párpados. Me incliné una vez más hacia él, cerca de su oído, y en voz muy baja susurré: "perdóname amor mío"

Luego, sin titubear, desconecté todas las máquinas que ocupaban la pequeña habitación. Esperé hasta que los molestos pitidos de aquel irritante aparato, que se empeñaba en controlar cada latido del corazón de mi amado, se detuvieron por completo.

Yo me convertí en el verdugo de la persona que más amo en este mundo.

Sé perfectamente lo que acabo de hacer. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Lo único que lamento es el dolor que va a provocar nuestras pérdidas en nuestros seres queridos, sobre todo en la pobre Chi-Chi, ella ha sufrido Tanto…

Pero también sé que son fuertes, muy fuertes, y sabrán seguir adelante. No temo por ellos.

Aparté por última vez los rebeldes cabellos que se enroscaban sobre la frente de mi marido, y disfruté del tacto de su piel, recorriendo su mejilla con el dedo.

Cerré las cortinas. De inmediato, la habitación se tiño por completo de negro.

Caminé lentamente hasta la puerta y, con un último vistazo atrás, la cerré a mi paso, dejando a mi amado enterrado entre las sombras.

En silencio, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, caminé por los interminables pasillos de baldosas blancas, hasta que conseguí salir del hospital…Allí fuera, la única que me recibió fue la oscura noche sin luna

El murió en el crepúsculo, yo, al amanecer.

* * *

Miré a mí alrededor. Nubes, numerosas nubes amarrillas y esponjosas se extendía hasta el infinito Una sutil niebla de color rosado distorsionaba la vista de aquel extraordinario espectáculo.

Se siente bien, demasiado bien. Esta tranquilidad no parece real, es imposible que pueda existir tanta paz. Ya no siento dolor…

¿Esto es el cielo? Por un momento, pensé que me enviarían al infierno…

Una voz pronunció mi nombre entre las nubes, la voz más hermosa que había oído en mi vida…Pero no era la primera vez que la escuchaba.

Una silueta emergió de entre la niebla, luego, se acercó lentamente a mí.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y sonrió con muchísimo cariño.

Cuando entendí que realmente él estaba ante mí, me abalancé sobre su cuello, rodeándolo con mis brazos. El me correspondió el gesto, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Nos abrazamos como jamás lo habíamos hecho.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, celeste y azabache, yo ataqué sus labios, devorándolos en un apasionado beso.

Por fin él y yo volvíamos a estar juntos, ya nada nos separará…

Nada en este mundo será lo suficiente fuerte para poder arrebatarme a mi amado de mi lado…

Estaremos unidos para siempre…

La muerte nos ha vuelto a unir.


End file.
